Tsukune the Vampire
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: this takes place after the fight with Kuyou. Something has awoke in Tsukune blood what is it and how powerful is it. On hiatus until my muse returns
1. New Powers and New Beginings

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 1 New Powers and New Beginnings

As the night was turning day Tsukune Aono was in the infirmary after he has saved Moka and the others from Kuyou the night Moka injected him with her blood to save his life. Tsukune wa now a sleep with Moka and the others by his side little did they know what was happening to him. As the head-master walked in the nurse rushed them out of the room. "He has not changed since he was brought in here head master what should we do?" asked the nurse.

"We do nothing I think he is beginning to change and his dormant blood is starting to wake I just wonder what class of vampire he is and how powerful he will be because his family have dormant vampire blood in their veins on his father side, I will have a Rosario made for him when he wakes." said the head master.

As the everyone left Tsukune was in his own mind and saw a clear river and a dam at the beginning of it break.

"You have finally came here my heir to my legacy" said a hood figure

"What are you and how am I your heir?" ask Tsukune

"I am the very first vampire and I had many women one was a young women by the name of Leia Aono your great-great grand mother I passed on my legacy in a dormant form to a worthy descendant and no one could bring to life except that of a vampire wanting to save the life of that heir by injecting their blood into you and you will be no run of your regular vampire u are a SSS- class vampire and you will have all my knowledge of your powers and how to use them and you will only be able to love five women and have them as wives I think they should be Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby. I will also tell you I want you to be happy and have lots of children now go with my blessing and please never forget where you come from and when the change is done you will lose your humanity and you can turn your family to S-class vampires easy you also will have more pride and will become very fast into finding your wives. I can tell that you love the girl Moka and the others." said the hooded figure

"You mean I can turn them and I will not have to worry about losing them that is awesome," said Tsukune.

As that was said he pulled out a sword and threw it at the dam and it hit with a mighty bang and the dam just shattered and was gone and the river became a flood and inclosed around Tsukune and then swallowed him up he last heard it will take three days to complete the transformation into a vampire and will be immortal.

As all of his friends walked in they saw Tsukune was tired down to the bed and the nurse told them "it was the head masters orders and no was to take them off till he gave the order to do so." As the others left inner Moke walked up and kiss Tsukune for the night and then whispered in his ear "I love you Tsukune. That was brave of you to stand up against Kuyou and i have all ways loved you for protecting my other self." As inner moka said that she clipped the Rosario back on and turned back to outer Moka and left to go to bed for the night.

As the next three days went by fast all but Ruby went to see Tsukune. As they reached the infirmary he was not there and the straps where riped right off the bed. They begun to look for him and as Moka was about to walk out of the infirmary she was grabbed by the neck and a pair of fangs dug in and blood was being drank from her veins.

As the other looked for him but to not find him. Tsukune had left the infirmary with Moka on a bed knocked out cold he was already at the head masters office and walked in holding Ruby knocked out cold.

"I need a Rosario can you make one for me please so I look human head master and before you ask what turned into I am a SSS-class vampire and could kill everyone here and the dark lords." said Tsukune. Just then the head master headed him a belt with a platinum Rosario on it with gold trimming and a sapphire in the middle.

As Tsukune walked out side he head to the infirmary and saw Moka right where he left her so he walked and picked her up bridle style and ran to the bus stop to find the bus was there and asked the driver to take him to Issa Shuzen home. As they got there Tsukune knocked with his foot and a servant answered the door al held him to Moka's room where he put her on the bed. "I want to meet the lord of this castle now!" Tsukune said. As moka woke up she found she was in her old room. "How did i get here," she asked, then Inner Moka spoke through the Rosario Tsukune brought us here and is now seeing father.

As Tsukune walked in to the throne room Issa was not please to see a human in his home as he got closer he asked one question to the man sitting in the chair. "My I marry your daughter Moka Lord Shuzen?" asked Tsukune.

"What in the hell makes you think I would just hand her over to you a lowly human?" Issa said with discuss. At that Tsukune took the Rosario off the belt and then Issa was on the floor gasping for air and he recognized the aura. "I see you're the legendary vampire heir you can marry Moka if you can beat the chosen suitor this friday that will give me and her time to get use to your aura and not be crushed by it. As that was said Tsukune put his Rosario back on his belt and turned back into his human form.

Just then Moka kicked the throne room door open and she had silver, hair, and blood red eyes and was not happy about what Tsukune just did.

As the time went by Moka was in the throne room on Friday when a young man walked in and said "Lord Shuzen this is Moka my soon to be mate nice to meet you we will be married tonight at all the festival my name is Max Dunham." Just then Tsukune walked in and said "you called for my Issa and is this the man I have to beat to marry Moka?" To answer both of your questions Tsukune yes.

At that they begun to fight Tsukune got bored quick and took off his Rosario and kick the noble in the head and it came clean off his shoulders and Tsukune said "Shit I did not mean to kill him in one kick." Both Moka and her father laugh at the statement made. Just then as Tsukune and put the Rosario back on Akasha Bloodriver waked in and said it is time to get ready for the festival as they both got ready Tsukune asked if Issa could make a new Rosario for Moka so he could have the inner one that is the one her loved at that Issa handed him a the New one and said Good luck.

As Tsukune walked into Moka's room he grabbed to Rosario off her neck and put the new one on. As that was done he broke the old as he walked out the door. Moka ran out and called him back as he walked back "What do you need Moka" He asked? "Why did you put this new Rosario on?" asked Moka as she pulled on it came off to her surprise then she put it back on. "I fell in love with you not the false you Moka," said Tsukune.

As the night got under why and Tsukune and Moka became blood mates as they entered the room Tsukune told Moka "I want four more wives to share our lives with us if that is ok with you my love." As they made love Tsukune was rubbing her breasts and they where kissing when dawn came they got ready to go and before they left Moke asked "who are they so we can start a vampire house while we are at school?" "They are Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and the other as I find her my love." said Tsukune. "That is fine with me my love under one condition you will never neglect our children and love them when we have some ok which one is first honey?" asked Moka "Well of course it will be Mizore she will be the first as soon as we get back I will grab her and you keep the bus from leaving then I go marry her then Kurumu and then Ruby my love." said Tsukune. "I like your plan my love least do it." said Moka


	2. The Plan

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 2 The Plan

As Tsukune and Moka came back from their father's home Tsukune was given a ring with the crest of his house and they both where told there would be a castle built for them in the near future and it would be a great castle with its lord. As they pulled into yokai academy Moka walked up and told the drive of the bus to wait Tsukune would be right back.

As Tsukune left the bus in a blur he found Mizore and picked her before she knew what was happening and took her to the bus and told the driver to head to the snow women village. As they arrived Tsukune carried Mizore to her mother and told her they where going to get married only by the vampire why and it would be very easy to do.

As they begun the wedding and that night Mizore and Tsukune made love he injected his blood into her and bound her to his life span. Just then Mizore saw Moka walk up and started to share Tsukune and as morning came they left for yokai academy to get the next one but first had to get a place to live when they had everyone with them and a home while at yokai academy.

As all three arrived at yokai academy, Tsukune picked them up and ran to the head masters office and then asked for a place that he and his wives could live the head master told them about a house on the back side of yokai academy it was a blood house and would only open to the first vampires blood line. As they left they all got their stuff and then the head master had a hunch and asked the bus driver to go get a vampire priest to do a marriage that night.

As the three got settled Tsukune had both Mizore and Moke get his next two wife's Kurumu and Ruby. Both Moka and Mizore agreed to go get them. Moka went after Kurumu and Mizore went after Ruby. As Moka found Kurumu she was by the spot she had the fight with her and told her to follow if she wanted to see Tsukune to follow her so she did and Mizore found Ruby at the door to the infirmary sweeping then Ruby was told to follow her if she wanted to see Tsukune and Get answers to where he had been at so Ruby followed Mizore. As they arrive and entered the house Kurumu and Ruby saw Tsukune drinking a cup of blood and then was told that he was a SSS-class vampire and could have five wives and Moka and Mizore where two of the five and he wanted them to also become his. As they both heard this they agreed to it and then begun to make preparations for the wedding that night.

As the priest was led to the house he found Tsukune paid him the money for two weddings and then they went in to the dungeon and found that both wedding where his and two others. As the wedding ended Ruby and Kurumu both where on cloud nine as Tsukune started to message their breasts and then Ruby was the first to get love made to and Tsukune injected his blood to her then as she fell a sleep he moved onto Kurumu and did the same thing next thing she knew was very tired and then was a sleep as the night went on as the morning came the three sat up and got ready for the new day.

As now they where a husband and wife. As the three came out of the room Kurumu and Ruby saw Moka, Mizore walk up and kiss Tsukune good morning then he grabbed them all and took them to the bathroom and jacuzzi and it all ready had the herbs in it for Moka. Tsukune walked up to the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face then dried it and got in the jacuzzi with his wives and then. "Now all I need is to find the fifth wife so no one can take me way from you my loves," said Tsukune.


	3. The Trip

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 3 The Trip

As the day was about to begin the head master sent Ruby to get Tsukune and other to his office. As Ruby walked into Ms. Nekonome class and said "Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu the head master wants to see you are now in his office." As they all walked in they saw Lord Shuzen standing next to the head master talking. "Now that you are all here I would like to say that Tsukune are you going to do what Lord Shuzen just told me?" asked the head master. "If it is about me turning my parents and cousin then yes I was going to come and ask for two weeks off from school so I could go check on a place that know about and take Lord Shuzen with me a see if there was anything left there at a very old castle my ancestry left and has hidden from everyone," said Tsukune.

"Very well I will grant your request and who will you be taking with you?" asked the head master. "It will be me, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Lord Shuzen if he wants to go with me and my wives," said Tsukune " What do you mean by wives my son and I will go with you I want to see this castle that you spoke of," asked/said Lord Shuzen. "I married Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby our why and I will have one more wife when I find her Moka is allowing me to have four more and that is all I can have by my blood line and can not have any more at all to love," said Tsukune. "I see now shall we get going to find this castle you spoke of son?" asked Lord Shuzen.

"Yes we will Moka, Mizore, Kurumu when we find the castle I want you three go and get my family so I can turn them oh and my cousin's parents died two tears ago so she might be at my house Moka knows where it is at," said Tsukune. As they left yokai academy they found themselves in a barren waste land next to a mountain and Tsukune was walking up to the mountain and then he cut his hand let the blood run on the ground and out of know where a castle appeared and looked like it was brand new. As Tsukune opened the door they found it was a modern look to it and Tsukune walked to wall panel and push on it a secret passage opened up and Tsukune and Lord Shuzen went down while Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu left to go get their husbands parents and cousin.

As the pair got deep in the passage they found out that it was it gold bars all around it and that Tsukune was richer than Lord Shuzen him self. Then Lord Shuzen said "Oh my you are more rich than I am son your ancestry had alot of time to put this down here and I suggest you put it in a bank so you will have money to spend in the future my son." Tsukune said "I was planning on doing that after I turn my family to S-class vampires father."

As the three arrived at Tsukune parents home Moka knocked and Kyouko answered the door. The three ask "May we come in please?" Kyouko answered "Yes you may." As they walked in Koji Aono, Kasumi Aono where in the living room and Kyouko sat down next to them. Koji said "I take it that you three are monsters and are married to the vampire that is my son." The three then asked "how did you know that?" Then Tsukune's parents answered " We have know about the blood in Tsukune since he was born and the day he became a vampire the family vase shattered and it was said that when that happened the SSS-class vampire has awoken and we are also ready to become vampires and be close to our son as he is the richest vampire now and the strongest also."

As they all left and arrived at castle Tsukune and Issa where drinking blood out of a cups. Tsukune noticed his family then his father said " well son how about we get this over with so you can get that gold into a bank and me and your mom can watch your home and Kyouko can go to yokai academy with you and your wives as I take it that you have four out of the five right?" Tsukune answered "You are right dad I have four out of five and I will find my fifth wife soon I hope and all ready know how you know about me."

Just then Tsukune had his cousin in his hands and was injecting blood into her veins then he did the same to his parents. As the time went by the three got up and blood packets where waiting for them. As the gold was put in the bank Lord Shuzen told Tsukune about and Kyouko was told to wait at the castle while the rest of the stuff was handheld. As they all came back the four went to the yokai academy and Kyouko in rolled as a freshmen and was now a S-class vampire she also had a Rosario that was around her neck to seal her vampire powers away.


	4. The Visitors

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 4 The Visitors

As the day was getting started at yokai academy it was a weekend there was going to be an unexpected guest to the academy. As the day wore on the Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore where walking around in shorts and t-shirts. They head to the bus stop so they could go to Mizore's old home to go skiing. As they arrive they seen three women and man standing there with a confused looks on their faces. Moka then asked "should we find out what is wrong with them?"

Tsukune answered "yes lets help we got other weekends to go skiing and me see my one of my in-laws." As that was said the four walked up to find Yukari standing there asking questions to them. Tsukune then asked "can we help you out with something?" Then the man looks up and said "we are looking for my son we are here to tell him he will have to marry this young women next to my wife."

"What is his name and we will take you to see him," said the five at the same time. Then the man said " where are my manners my name is Mac Morioka, this is my wife Samantha Morioka, my daughter Sandra Morioka, and my son's fiancée Amanda. Then the five said "nice to meet you. Are names are Tsukune Aono, Moka Aono, Kurumu Aono, Mizore Aono and Yukari Sendo as they introduced them self's." Then Mac said " that is nice we have brother and sisters here at the academy."

Just then Moka said "we aren't brother and sister Tuskune is my husband and the others are his wifes just like me,Tsukune is a vampire and so am I and Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a snow woman so you can see we are not blood related at all." Tsukune then said "I was just awaked five weeks ago and I am the very first vampires descendant so I am a SSS-class vampire."

Just then Mac said "you know that if the werewolf council would a agree you could maybe marry on of our kind." Just the Tsukune asked "is Gin your son Mac?" Then Mac said "yes he is do you know where we can find him at?" With that said they went to find Gin and Tsukune was pulled back by his wifes and he saw Ruby had joined up with them and then all four told him if he could get the vampire and werewolf council to agree to what he was thinking then it would be nice but they all ready give him the go ahead to marry the one called Sandra if he falls in love with her. As they found Gin he was taking pictures of the lady's changing and then his dad yelled "GIN GET DOWN HERE WE NEED TO TALK!"

As Gin heard that he bolted and Tsukune sighed and said "I will go get him for you Mac." As Tsukune took a step he took off his Rosario and his aura was so powerful and was filled with killer intent. As he jumped up to the top of the school he left a crater and the Morioka's heard one big sigh from their left and looked to see now there was a new person they did not know standing there with the others.

As Tsukune rounded a corner he saw Gin running but he was to so and Tsukune grabbed him and took him to see his father. As they both arrived Gin was dropped on the ground and Tsukune put his Rosario back on. Just then Sandra asked to talk to him a lone as they where talking Samantha saw something she in her daughters eyes bumped her husband and then they saw Tsukune was gone before anyone knew where he went.

"Gin you will marry Amanda and I will have no fuse out of you about it do you under stand son?" asked/told Mac. Gin answered "Yes father I under stand and can I say that it looks like my sister is in love with my friend and he is in love with my sister dad." At hearing that Mac turned to see Tsukune was gone and asked "where did he go Sandra?" Then Sandra said "Tsukune said he was going to talk to the people he need to be able marry me father."

At hearing that Mac asked "did he say what type of wedding it would be and how he would support you sweet heart?" Sandra answered "he said it would a vampire wedding and he had the other part covered."

Tsukune arrived at Lord Shuzen's castle and he was getting ready to go somewhere. Tsukune walked up and asked "where are you headed father?" At hearing his son's voice he said "I have to go see the vampire council today we are going to try to sign a peace treaty with the werewolves but I don't think it will work because we have no one that is willing to marry the vampire or werewolf and I want this war to stop." Tsukune then asked " When do you have to be there and how long will it last father?"

"What do you have up your sleeve my son you never ask so many questions with out something up your sleeve?" asked Lord Shuzen. Then Tsukune told him the reason he was asking and Lord Shuzen almost fell over. "Very well take the limo back to the academy and in the trunk is a suit and a dress you and the werewolf you want to marry please put them on then head to where the councils are meeting and make it quick," said Lord Shuzen.

As Tsukune arrived at the academy he grabbed the suit and dress and then ran to find Sandra and told her about the treaty and her father told if she wanted to marry him it was the fasted way to get it done. As the two left for the area where the meeting was at both sides had a prest to do one of the weddings it had to be both of the ones getting marred choice for it to work.

As they arrived the werewolves and vampires asked if anyone wanted to get marred so they could put the wars behind them and just then Tsukune and Sandra spoke up and said "we do and we want it to be a vampire wedding." All but one of the council members were shocked to see a boy no older the seventeen and a girl no older the nineteen wanting to get married. Just then on of the werewolves not on the council said "why should they let a low ranking vampire marry a S-class?" At that Tsukune took off his Rosario and all the council members eyes from werewolf to vampire except Lord Shuzen where shocked to see the most powerful vampire right in front of them and the one that asked was on the ground gasping for air as he put it back on the council said "it would be done."

As the wedding was being done and when both had drunk from the cup that had both their blood in it they left and both vampire and werewolf signed the treaty as they both got back to the academy they went straight to the house and started to make love Tsukune bite Sandra's neck and injected his blood to her and now her life was as long as his was. As they finished they both fell fast a sleep and Moka and others where happy now the fifth spot was filled and no one could try to take away their husband at all and would be killed by them if they tried cause it would be five against one.


	5. The New Year

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

Chapter 5 The New Year

As the sun came up Tsukune was getting ready for school and then hear a bunch of noise down stairs. As he came down he found Kyouko there with a note from Gin saying that everyone need to meet at the newspaper club right away. As they all arrived Gin was ready to hand out the jobs for the ones that we're going to cover the freshmen speech for the new year.

"It will be Moka and Tsukune that will cover the speech everyone else will be looking for stories to write and welcome to the club Kyouko." Gin said with a smile his wife he has was now in the school and fixed him of his bad habit of taking pictures of girls in their underwear.

"Ok let's get going Moka so we can cover the opening ceremony and see about new people for the club." Tsukune said with a smile.

As they walked to the gym they heard a load bang and ran to see what it was and found a red-headed freshmen fighting with some other freshmen this made Tsukune mad but not as mad as Moka was.

"KOKOA WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STOP THIS NOW OR I WILL KICK YOU INTO THE CEILING," yelled Moka. Just then her sister stopped as she saw her.

"MY BIG SISTER MOKA YOU ARE BACK AND WE NOW CAN BE TOGETHER" Kokoa yelled as she ran towards Moka with a hammer over her head like she was going to hit Moka with it.

Tsukune took it as a threat and was holding Kokoa back with one finger and said "you will not harm my mate or I will rip your arms and legs off and drop you in the pool and watch you die do you under stand me little sister."

"You are not my sister mate my father would never let a man like you marry her you are a weak monster and don't deserve to be even in my sisters presents," as Kokoa said that she kicked Tsukune in the crotch as he went down out of no where there came five fist that hit her and sent her across the gym.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT OUR MATE AGAIN OR WE WILL KILL YOU VAMPIRE." yelled all of Tsukune wives at the same time. Just then the head master and Issa walked in and saw Tsukune on the ground with all five of his wives standing over him in a protective way.

"What happen here Moka and why is my son on the ground holding his man hood," asked Issa.

"My stupid sister decide that Tsukune was not good enough for me and she kicked him in the crouch and we don't like it when someone hurts our mate we want to kill her now but are holing our selves back and by the look in Tsukune eyes Kokoa is going to be dipped in the pool when he gets back up," Moka said while watching the freshmen so the did not get any closer to him.

Issa yelled at "KOKOA DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FIVE OF THEM COULD DO TO YOU AND THE HEAD MASTER WOULD HAVE NO SAY WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU TO ATTACK A VAMIPERS MATE AT ALL WILL GET YOU KILLED IN A BLINK OF AN EYE AND TO TOP IT OFF YOU JUST PISSED OFF YOUR BORTHER-IN-LAW AND," but before he could finish thought Tsukune's Rosario was in Moka's hand and Kokoa was no where to be seen.

The five of Tsukune wives said "shit he is headed to the pool and is not happy and his Rosario here with us that is not a good sign at all Kokoa is going to be killed by our husband." They all left to stop what was going to happen.

As they arrived they found Kokoa wet and on her knees coughing and heard Tsukune saying "Don't you ever do that again or I will leave in there till you are dead and I watch your life leave your eyes and I could rip your head off your shoulders you are a lower class vampire then me Kokoa I'm a SSS-class you are a S-class vampire."

"I see you did not kill her Mr. Aono that is good," said the head master.

"Yes i will let her live for now and I'm taking my wife's home with me we will not be here today i have to do something that is for my wives to know and not you head master so please excuse us for today and Kyouko could you get the work all the work from the teachers and bring it to the house along with your clothes i will have a room set up for you when you het their cousin," Tsukune said as he walked away with Moka, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, Sandra all following wondering what was going to on now.

As they all arrive in the house Tsukune grabbed Moka and injected his blood into her it unlocked her Shiro blood and then did the same to Sandra she became the first werewolf to be stronger than the council combined then he said "let the ones that are not S-class that have my blood in their veins become S-class let them be as strong as they are sexy to me," as that was said Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore all felt an up in power. As they all left to go to the master bed room they begun to take a nap the house had a room that was ready for their cousin when she got there.

As the day ended Kyouko was followed by Kokoa to the house as they both arrived they knock and the door was opened by Tsukune he let them both in. "Kokoa what brings you here to my house," he asked.

"I'm sorry i kicked you their dad told me what you did to the other suitor and i want to stay here to protect my brother and sister from danger and keep your other wives safe as well and get to know you better," Kokoa said with pride and shame.

"You are for given and you can stay here with us and I would like to get to know you better to," Tsukune said with a smile. As Kokoa and Kyouko were led to their rooms and everyone had dinner they all headed to bed after doing home work. Kokoa was happy to be in the same house as her sister again and to have her back.


End file.
